Atormentada
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] La lluvia golpeteaba el techo, los rayos tronaban y el viento gemía, alterando todos sus sentidos. Las visiones comienzan a aparecer, sumiéndola en el trance de fingir fortaleza, en un lugar que no era más que un espejismo. Todo eso se transformaría en un simple teatro, donde ella era un simple títere si valor. Siendo atormentada por todos los recuerdos de su trágico pasado.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

Éste es el segundo fic que subo este día. Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen su comentario.

¡No al favorito sin review!

Antes que nada les aclaro que Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel desconocido<strong>

* * *

><p>Arrugó el ceño, mientras que veía el lluvioso panorama. Odiaba los días lluviosos, pero <em>ese <em>en especial era el peor de todos.

El taxi se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que diera un respingo y chocara con el asiento delantero. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a acomodarse.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Hay demasiado transito y la llueve demasiado, es muy peligroso señorita —dijo el taxista.

Kagura resopló y se hundió en su lugar. ¡Maldita lluvia! Estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad y tardarían demasiado por la ruta resbaladiza. Ciertamente, la vida la odiaba.

Mientras que el carro continuaba con su camino, ella se perdía en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo sería recibida? Después de todo hacía casi dos meses que había estado fuera de la ciudad.

El automóvil nuevamente se detuvo, haciendo que Kagura resoplara fastidiada. — ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahora? —preguntó de forma grosera.

—El carro está estancado —contestó de manera cortante el hombre saliendo.

Kagura se inquietó y comenzó a buscar en su bolso. Tomó su celular, marcó y esperó a que le contestaran.

— _¿Si? _—Dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea.

—Byakuya, soy yo, Kagura —dijo—. Estoy varada en la entrada de Tokio, justo frente a un hotelucho… _"El Jardín de la Geisha"_ —leyó en voz alta, viendo a través del vidrio del vehículo.

— _¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_ —preguntó él.

—No, estoy bien, además hay demasiado lodo, te empantanarás —le advirtió la chica.

—_Bien,_ _avísame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa_—dijo para luego cortar la línea dejando a Kagura con la palabra en la boca.

—Estúpido Byakuya. Nunca me preguntó cómo me había ido. Maldito egocéntrico —blasfemó. Byakuya era de esos que cortaba el teléfono antes de que pudieras decir algo más. ¡Eso era otra cosa que odiaba de él!

—Señorita —le llamó el taxista—. No podremos continuar. Deberá bajarse y buscar alojamiento en aquel lugar —dijo señalando el hotel.

Kagura rodo los ojos, le pagó al hombre y bajó del automóvil. Sintió la lluvia azotándola con crueldad y como sus tacones pisaban el blando lodo, amenazando con hundirse y hacerla caer al suelo.

—Malditos zapatos, maldita lluvia, maldito día —maldijo caminando.

Finalmente pudo llegar a la entrada de aquel hotel. Arrastró los pies para quitar el barro que había en sus tacones y finalmente entró en la recepción.

Vaya… ese lugar era como entrar en una casona de la época del 1860. Todos los muebles y las estructuras eran completamente antiguas, pero se mantenían bien cuidados.

—Buenos días —le saludó una anciana desde el escritorio, lo único moderno en aquel lugar.

—Buenos días —dijo ella acercándose a la mujer de canos cabellos—. ¿Habitación para una persona? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto querida, aquí está tu llave —dijo tendiéndole dicho objeto el cual tenía un llavero colgando de ella con el número _trece_ en él.

Luego de charlar sobre el precio y pagarle, caminó hacia los pasillos. Contó las puertas y cuando llegó finalmente a la trece. Bueno, al menos tenían puertas con cerraduras. Ese hotel era una mezcla de antigüedad con modernidad.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un futón doblado en el suelo, un gran ropero y un ventanal. Vaya eso parecía una antigua casa de té. Seguramente eso había sido.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hacia el ropero y lo abrió encontrándose con un precioso kimono de seda color azul marino. Éste tenía flores rojas estampadas y un obi del mismo color.

Sin pensarlo mucho se quitó sus ropas empapadas y se vistió con el precioso kimono. Justo cuando ella estaba ajustando el obi, alguien tocó la puerta. Ella corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Nada… no había nadie allí. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar y se encontró con una notita en el suelo, la recogió y la leyó.

_Es un regalo por hospedarse aquí, lléveselo.  
>Seguramente le debe quedar muy bien, señorita Kagura.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>653 palabras sin contar con las notas de autor. Será una serie de Drabbles para Halloween. Es un poco tarde pero bueno… recién hoy se me ocurrió escribirlo.<p>

¡Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

Besos & abrazos C:


	2. Chapter 2

Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Visiones<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura recostó su espalda en la pared, clavando su mirada rojiza en la puerta. Hacía dos horas que había llegado al hotel y se encontraba terriblemente aburrida.<p>

Un trueno sonó, iluminando la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras. El cielo grisáceo se reflejaba en los tres espejos que se encontraban en la habitación.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que suspiraba sonoramente. Cerró sus ojos y se removió en su lugar, incómoda.

—_Kagura… _—Aquel suave murmulló la alertó.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y observó a su alrededor. Las llamas de las velas que iluminaban de manera precaria la habitación se apagaron de un soplido.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó con agresividad.

Nadie contestó y eso fue lo que la inquietó. Caminó con lentitud, tomando las mangas del kimono que llevaba puesto.

— _¿Por qué Kagura? _—Aquella voz carente de sentimientos nuevamente.

Sintió un escalofrío y como alguien caminaba hacia ella. Volteó bruscamente y se encontró con una niña de mirada negra y cabellos albinos. Llevaba un vestido blanco manchado de sangre, rasgado y con algunas manchas negruzcas.

Ella parpadeó repetidamente y de pronto la niña se esfumó. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta.

—_Kagura _—Esta vez fue la voz de un niño.

Ella observó los espejos y se encontró con un par de ojos lilas que la observaban fijamente. Ella se agitó al reconocer al dueño de esos ojos.

— _¿Por qué no nos ayudaste Kagura…? _—preguntó la voz de una mujer.

Kagura se estremeció, volteó y posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. Trató de abrirla pero no pudo, siguió intentando una y otra y otra vez.

— _¿A qué le temes, Kagura? _—preguntaron las tres voces juntas.

Ella golpeó la puerta con sus puños repetidamente, pero nada pasó. Siguió intentando pero ninguno de sus intentos resultó.

Kagura pudo sentir como su cuerpo era rodeada por tres pares de brazos. Eso la aterró y sintió como si ese abrazo trataba de sofocarla.

—No… —murmuró la mujer de ojos rojos—. Suéltenme… Yo no he hecho nada. ¡Suéltenme! —exclamó arrojándose al suelo de rodillas golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

—_Descansa… Kagura… _—Fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí va el segundo Drabble con 366.<p>

Recuerden es un Drabble para Halloween, solo que un poco atrasado.

¡Espero que les guste y dejen review!

¡Besotes!


	3. Chapter 3

Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes tan grandiosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucesos trágicos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Su mirada rojiza recorrió aquella casa. Estaba tan silenciosa. Algo malo ocurría y debía averiguar qué era.<em>

_Caminó hacia la puerta y la empujó suavemente comprobando que estaba abierta. Un escalofrío la recorrió y sus hombros se tensaron._

_Caminó dando suaves pasos, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Se ocultó detrás de un sillón de tres cuerpos al oír gritos no muy distantes._

_Se asomó y pudo ver que en la cocina estaña Yura, su mejor amiga, y sus hermanos, Kanna y Hakudōshi. _

_Se escabulló por la sala y logró acercarse un poco más. Permitiéndose apreciar mejor la escena. Ahogó un rito al ver el vestido que Yura llevaba puesto completamente rasgado, a Hakudōshi con la cara desfigurada por los golpes y a Kanna con manchas de sangre en su vestido._

—_No… —murmuró apretando los puños._

_Observó impotente como aquel hombre reía como maníaco y se acercaba a Yura. Éste tomó su cuello y, con el cuchillo que llevaba en la otra mano, comenzó a trazar dibujos sobre la piel de la chica._

_Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, que se detuviera. Pero justo en ese momento él volteó y ella tuvo que ocultarse._

_Volvió a asomarse, arrepintiéndose en el momento de hacerlo. El sujeto había cortado el cuello de Yura y la dejó caer sobre su espalda. Mientras que su arma se incrustaba repetidas veces en su torso._

_Ella cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras que la muchacha de ojos morados la observaba atentamente, rogándole que ayudara, con la mirada._

_Kagura golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble al ver los ojos sin vida de Yura observándola. Como si estuviera culpándola de algo._

_Luego el asesino se acercó a Kanna. Tomó sus cabellos y comenzó a cortarlos con el arma homicida. _

_Le sorprendía que ella no gritara ni nada, solo se mantenía mirando la nada, con una expresión serena._

_Ahogó un grito al ver como aquel sujeto enterraba el cuchillo en la garganta de la pequeña, para luego hacer múltiples cortes en su cuerpo._

_De los ojos negros de la niña brotaban abundantes lágrimas, aunque su rostro no expresaba dolor ni miedo alguno. Esos orbes oscuros la observaban con atención y eso fue lo que más la perturbó._

—_Kagura… —murmuró la albina con voz queda, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre._

— _¿Kagura? —Repitió el asesino en modo de pregunta—. Debe ser esa perra de allí —dijo señalando el cadáver de Yura._

_Hakudōshi apretó los puños y ocultó el arma que había conseguido. Ese maldito bastardo, cuando le pusiera las manos encima…_

—_Ahora sigues tú, pequeño engendro —dijo el hombre con un tono de burla en su voz._

_Hakudōshi no se contuvo más y dejó un cuchillo de tamaño mediano al descubierto. Le hizo una herida en el rostro con él. Justo cuando iba a escapar, el hombre, le tomó por el ante brazo, lo atrajo hacia él y atravesó su estómago con su cuchillo._

—_Pero qué… —balbuceó el niño con un hilo de voz, soltándose de su agarre._

— _¡Esto te enseñará maldito mocoso! —exclamó para luego incrustar el arma en el pecho del niño, justo en su corazón. Matándolo al instante._

_El chico se tambaleó hacia atrás y se dejó caer delante el refrigerador. Se recostó en el, dedicándole una última mirada. Y así aquellos ojos lilas se apagaron para siempre._

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y la frente cubierta de sudor. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Después de siete años prometiéndose olvidar la trágica muerte de su mejor amiga y sus hermanos… ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿A qué se debían aquellas visiones?<p>

—_No son visiones, Kagura… _—Aquella voz…

—Yura…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>613 palabras sin contar la nota de autor ni nada.<p>

Bueno, vamos avanzando de a poco.

Breen Martínez, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo. Y aquí quise explicar uno de los por qué Yura, Kanna y Hakudōshi se le aparecen a Kagura.

En fin, más adelante se hará todo más entendible.

Besotes y recuerden dejar reviews.

Nina.


End file.
